Everybody Loves Me
by YouSpeakToMySoul
Summary: Missed phone calls lead to a shared breakfast between Castle and Beckett with interesting developments... Caskett.


Everybody Loves Me  
>YouSpeakToMySoul<p>

Wrote simply because we could all see this happening, well the first part anyway. Okay so maybe I shouldn't be writing as I have a huge exam in little over a month but it's Christmas Break! Plus I have acquired a recent obsession with Castle lately, which is not good as I live in Northern Ireland and so far they have only shown the first season of Castle and show no sign of playing anything else so I must live on YouTube videos and having to buy the episodes of iTunes which again does not help the need to study. Anyways enough of my ramblings, I am slightly nervous about posting this but I hope you enjoy. Everybody Loves Me- OneRepublic

I do not own Castle, I'm just having my fun with the characters.

**...xxx...**

"Kate! Hi" she exclaimed opening the door further.

"Hey Alexis, your dad in?"

"Yeah" she replied looking behind back in to the apartment "Come in!" she gestured.

"Thanks"

"He's in the kitchen" she said grabbing her satchel from its place beside the door "Anyway gotta' go, my education awaits and I'm late"

"Have fun" she replied smiling warmly at the girl.

"Thanks, bye Kate" and she hurried out the door.

"Bye"

With the sound of the door closing, she made her way to the kitchen, moving towards the sound of music and the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

She stood and watched in amusement at the scene that presented itself;

He faced away from her, obscuring her view to what he was doing but he started tapping the counter to the beat of a song she didn't recognize playing from the radio on his counter and rolling his hips while tapping his feet.

"Castle?" she asked loudly trying to get his attention.

His only reply was a string of humming and mixing what looked to be the ingredients for pancakes in a bowl.

He stared shaking his shoulders to go along with the song as he moved to put back the remaining ingredients in the fridge.

She covered her to stifle a laugh at the whole unrealistic-ness of the situation;

Richard Castle was dancing around his kitchen, in his underwear.

Well now that she thought about it, giving his childish tendencies, it really wasn't that unrealistic, the only really ridiculous thing about the situation was that she was standing there doing nothing about it.

She sighed, the only thing which could have made this picture more ridiculous was if he started singing along,

which -funny enough- he did.

_"Make you say Oh My feels just like I don't try, look so good I might die, all I know is everybody loves me"_

And with that, all her self-control went to hell and she couldn't help but laugh at the adorable man in front of her.

She stopped short as the thought processed itself in her mind

Adorable?

Where the hell had that came from?

But the man in front of her continued humming and tapping, completely unaware of the woman's inner bewilderment.

Well, unaware of the woman in general.

_"Don't need my health, got my name and got my wealth, I stare at the sun just for kicks all by myself, I lose track of time, so I might be past my prime, I'm feeling oh so good, yah!"_

She bit her bottom lip in a vain attempt to stop from laughing and made her way slowly around to him before speaking in his ear

"Little egotistical, aren't we Castle?"

"Beckett!" he squeaked and quickly turned the volume down.

"Hey" she said casually "Alexis let me in me"

His eyes widened in realization "Um.." he cleared his throat uncomfortably "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that someone can't sing" she teased.

He opened his mouth to argue in righteous indignation before her eyes moved downwards, he followed her eyes until he realized he was about to start arguing with her in his underwear

"Oh I'll be right back" he said and quickly made his way up the stairs.

She couldn't help but follow his movements up the stairs before,

"You can stare at my butt anytime, Detective"

She heard him call back without turning around and she was glad so he couldn't see the blush that rose in her cheeks.

She took her mind off the man currently undressing above her and busied herself making a cup of coffee from his freshly brewed pot, knowing he wouldn't mind and throwing her coat over the stool before siting up at his breakfast bar flicking through a discarded magazine.

"So what brings you to me this early in the morning?" he asked, surprising her and moving back to his pancake mix

"Body?" he asked, with an excitement only he could possess over a dead body.

"Yes actually, which someone would know if they had answered their phone" she stated and he smiled sheepishly.

She continued "We were called in a couple of hours ago but the woman who called it in noticed identical purple spots all over the body and since there's a slight chance our body could've been exposed to radiation we can't go near it" he could hear the frustration evident in her voice.

"and you thought you'd get me" he finished "I'm touched Kate, really" be teased but she didn't rise to the bait

"Well I thought you'd appreciate it, seeing he was found with no head or feet" she replied airily and could practically see the wild theories running through his mind as his eyes lit up in childlike excitement.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed and she shot him a look.

"Well you know, not awesome as he's dead and everything but..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, I know Castle"

"Well let me just get breakfast and we'll get to it then, do you want anything?"

"I made myself a cup of coffee, I'm good"

He scoffed "Well that's hardly a breakfast, you barely eat anyway"

"I'm a big girl, Castle, I can feed myself you know" she challenged.

"Well you clearly don't do it enough and that Styrofoam temple, that I know for a fact is sitting in your fridge, doesn't count"

"Bite me" she retorted, glaring.

"Oh if only you'd let me" he sighed over-dramatically and she had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from smiling, while he set a plate of freshly made pancakes beside her.

She looked warily at the plate "It's not poisoned, you know"

She shot him another glare but this time it was half heartened and she couldn't help thinking how good they looked.

"Beckett, just take a pancake, they're blueberry and everything"

Damn him, making her favourite type of pancake and she begrudgingly took one, breaking it up in to little pieces and popping them in her mouth. She almost moaned at how good they tasted, she would definitely need to get him to cook them again but still stated

"Again, I am a big girl Castle, I don't need you to make me breakfast"

"Oh trust me, Detective, I am very much aware of the statement" he leered, raking his eyes of her body.

"Shut up Castle" she threw a piece of her pancake at him, which he cockily caught in his mouth and grinned at her.

"So when can we see the body?"

"Well it depends on the radiation levels, if it is even radiation but" she paused looking at her father's watch "I'd say we need to get going right about now"

"No problem, let me just get my coat" and he took their plates and set them beside the sink.

"Okay and Castle"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the pancakes"

He smiled warmly at her "My pleasure"

She grabbed her coat and stood beside his door "Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Phone?" she asked knowingly, not realising how domestic the words sounded before she had said them.

If he realised, he didn't comment, just patted down his pockets before quickly returning to the kitchen to collect his phone.

"Ready" he smiled and he locked up while she waited to accompany him to the elevator.

"Three missed calls?" he asked, as they got on, with a smirk and this time he did notice the slight blush that brushed her cheeks.

"Yeah, well" she stuttered and avoided him gaze by letting her eyes wander around the elevator "I just wanted to, em... To make sure you got the message"

Was it just her, or was the journey down taking longer than it had when she arrived?

They finally made it out in to the lobby and his doorman smiled happily and wished them a good day.

He left it alone and they travelled to her car, parked just around the corner in uncomfortable silence until they got in and he leaned over to whisper in her ear

"Do you wanna' know what I think, Kate?"

The hot air from his mouth came in contact with her ear and she suppressed a shiver, she hated when he called her _Kate._

"No" she tried to appear unaffected by how close he was and she truly hoped he didn't detect the slight tremor in her voice.

He carried on despite her answer, softly, in hushed tones "I think that either you really wanted to see me in my underwear," he paused "and all you had to do was ask" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You wish, you see Castle, how could I have possibly known you were going to be in your underwear?" she shot back turning to face him and she leaned back slightly as they were almost nose to nose.

"That's what I thought so I came to another conclusion"

She laughed "Of course you did, so come on, please enlighten us with your inspirational theory" she commented sarcastically.

"I think you like having me around" he started, his voice lower as he moved closer to her once more and she held her breath "I think that I make your day a little brighter."

She scoffed at his theory but stopped abruptly as he moved closer still, making them almost cheek to cheek,

"Castle, what are…" she started but he interrupted her

"I think you feel a little more alive when I'm around, you seem almost happier now than when we first started out and you keep me grounded" he let his words sink in before he started speaking again "plus if you really didn't want me this close, you would've pushed me away by now" he reasoned.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right moment to shoot you"

He chuckled softly and moved back slightly to face her "Maybe, but I don't think so"

He raised his hand to gently glide his thumb across her cheek and move her hair from her face

"Castle, what are you..."

The rest of her question was hastily swallowed as his lips descended on her, caressing them, adding barely enough pressure to be deemed a kiss. When she feels him pull back, something inside her snaps and she pulls him closer, tangling her long fingers in his hair.

His kisses are addicting, once she starts, she can't seem to stop. She kisses him furiously, her lips moving over his, her tongue moving forcefully over his bottom lip.

His mouth opens up to her, as their tongues meet, Beckett lets out a tiny moan, and Castle knows his mission is complete. He gently bites her bottom lip and leaves her with one final kiss.

He leaves her breathless and dazed, "You kissed me" she states in amazement.

He chuckled and she bites her lip with a secret smile on her face to learn that she isn't the only one breathless,

"Ah but the point I was making, my dear Detective..."

He finally looks at her properly, with her mused hair, flushed cheeks and red- bitten lips and smiles, quite pleased with himself

"You kissed me back"

**...xxx...**

So thoughts?:)

Follow me on Twitter- YouSpeakMySoul

.x 


End file.
